


[Podfic] Superstition

by ExtraTherese



Series: Superstition Hockey Podfics [1]
Category: Superstition Hockey, Superstition by Superstition_hockey
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soft Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraTherese/pseuds/ExtraTherese
Summary: Podfic of Superstition (Part One)He thinks about the times he’s heard his dad, his aunts and uncles, cousins, sports casters on the news joking about the hockey gods, wonders if they’re real. Maybe they are. Maybe if he works hard enough, gives them enough sweat and blood and time…





	[Podfic] Superstition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Superstition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099484) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 



> I did not, actually, set out to podfic this. I’ve been reading things to my old college roommates for years, & that’s all I was trying to do here. Only then I slipped, and now here’s the whole thing, & I have parts of the next bits recorded too. So I figured I'd share. Here we are now, I guess. 
> 
> (Also, while I speak French, I make precisely zero claims about speaking it with a Quebecois accent. I did my best, sorry for any pronunciation errors.)
> 
> Thank you to Kat, for writing such a lovely universe of soft bros for us all to wrap ourselves up in in these trying times.

Superstition (Part One)

 

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/uiaq28i5as57z83/01_Superstition.m4a/)  
Length: 1hr07m  
Rating: M

Let me know if you have any problems with the format/download, I'll see what I can do to fix it.


End file.
